


Do that again

by angels_and_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angels_and_pie/pseuds/angels_and_pie
Summary: Samxmale!readerYou come to help Sam and Dean on a case and can't help admiring the younger Winchester.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 10





	Do that again

Sam and Dean are in a cheap motel room, currently on a case. Sam is sitting on his bed, researching their case on his laptop. Dean is stretched out on the other bed, hands behind his head, eyes closed.

"Dean." Sam glares over at his brother. Dean opens one eye, sees Sam's face, then shuts it quickly. 

Sam rolls his eyes. "Are you going to help or are you going to just lay there?"

Dean grumbles. "I'm partial to the second option." Sam huffs in response. Just then there's a knock at the door. Dean sits up quickly, grabbing his gun off the table beside the bed.  
_____________________________________

You knock at the door again, and as you hear footsteps approaching inside the room, you get a little jittery. You know the Winchesters are famous hunters, and you've heard that they are extremely attractive. You just hope that you don't end up crushing on one of them.

The door opens to both Winchesters. One has short, blondish hair, a strong jawline, and is holding a gun at his side. Your eyes travel to the taller Winchester-and shit. He's exactly your type. Hair long enough to pull, and his arms are just-- guhhh. 

You try to pull yourself together. "I'm Y/N. Bobby called me, said you guys might need some help on a vamp case."

The shorter Winchester crosses his arms. "Thanks but we don't need any help."

The other Winchester turns to his brother. "Dean!" 

"Don't 'Dean' me. We've got this case and I don't want anyone screwing it up" Dean scowls at his brother. 

"Says the one who won't even help me do research!" Sam and Dean have some sort of silent conversation with their eyes as you stand awkwardly outside the door.

Sam, as you had gathered, finally turns to you. "Y/N, I'm sorry Dean's being a dick-"  
"No no it's fine, I get it, you don't have to apologise" you mumble hastily. You turn to leave but Sam reaches out and catches your arm. "Y/N, that's not what I meant, I'd like your help on the case if you're still willing."

You look into Sam's eyes and goddamn if you ever say no to that man. "Hell yeah I'm in."

Sam grinned and slapped you on the shoulder. "Alright let's get started!"

______________

You help Sam with research while Dean goes out to get food. 

You try not to stare at Sam too much, you don't want things to get awkward, but damn those shoulders. You can see his muscles flexing as he readjusts his screen. 

After a while Sam gets up to stretch. His shirt rises just enough for you to see a strip of tanned skin and the band if his boxers. You can make out his v-line just barely. V-lines are your weakness. Actually, you have a lot of weaknesses, and you're pretty positive Sam Winchester embodies all of them. In other words, Sam Winchester is your weakness. 

This time, Sam catches you staring. He gives you a questioning look. "What?"

You try to act as normal as possible but you feel your cheeks heat up. "Uhh nothing. Yeah I'm totally okay."

Sam looks genuinely concerned. "You sure? You look a little flushed. Do you want me to get you some water?"

Oh my god how is he also the sweetest human being? 

"Yeah sure, thanks Sam."

Sam walks over to the sink and starts filling a glass for you. "So Y/N, do you have anyone extra special in your life?"

You laugh. "Nope, you know how it is with hunters." You notice Sam watching you carefully. "Well I just thought, looking like that-" Sam's eyes move up and down your body shamelessly. "-there's no way you don't have someone"

You felt your cheeks redden again. Did Sam just call you hot? Sam walks over with a glass of water and you take it from him, looking straight into his eyes. "I could say the same for you Sammy."

Sam runs his hand through his hair and chuckles. "I guess I just like to keep my options open, you know, in case some gorgeous hunter comes knocking at my door." 

Sam winks. He fucking winks. 

The only problem is, you have no idea if Sam is interested in guys.  
___________________

By next morning, you have a pretty good idea about where the vamp nest is located.

You all head out in the Impala and arrive at a very shady looking building. After climbing out of the backseat, Dean hands you a machete. "Hey Y/N, sorry about yesterday. I appreciate you helping us out on this one." He claps you awkwardly on the back. 

"Yeah Dean-o, don't worry about it."

Dean gives you a disgusted look. "Don't ever call me that." 

Sam cracks up behind you.  
___________

The hunt is a success. Except for a few minor cuts and bruises, everyone is okay. When you get back to the hotel, you feel sweaty and tired. Dean calls first shower right awayand you immediately fall face first onto the pullout couch the Winchesters let you sleep on. 

"Hey Y/N you wanna go down to the pool?" Sam asks. 

"mmm yeah sure" you mumble into the pillow. 

"Was that a yes? I couldn't really hear you."

You flip your self over. "Yeah I-oh shit." Sam is standing right there, pulling off his flannel. 

Sam smirks at you. "Never seen a guy shirtless huh?"

"I've seen my fair share actually." You laugh.

"Are you ready to go down?" Sam offers you a hand. You take it and he pulls you up, more strongly that you expected. You almost lose your balance and fall forward into Sam's chest. 

"Woah there." Sam catches your shoulders with his strong hands and leaves them there. Your hands are still placed on his bare chest and you can't help but run your fingers over his anti possession tattoo. 

You realize what you are doing and quickly pull your hands away. "Sorry I didn't mean to-" Sam swallows thickly, still standing extremely close to you. So close you can feel the heat from his chest. Sam edges even closer. 

"Do that again." Sam whispers in a raspy voice. 

Holy fuck what is happening? You put your hands back in Sam's chest and run your hands over his chest. You look up into Sam's eyes, filled with want. He leans in and presses his lips against yours. The kiss is soft and gentle at first before turning more passionate. His tongue slips into your mouth and your fingers thread through his hair tugging gently, which causes Sam to groan into you mouth. 

"What the fuck?!?" 

You jump back and see Dean standing in the bathroom door, steam billowing out behind him. Fuck.

Sam looks panicked. "Dean-"  
"What the actual fuck Sam? Are you gay?"

"No! No, I'm not- I'm not gay, I'm bi."

Dean throws his hands in the air. "And you didn't fucking tell me?"

"I didn't know how to tell you. Okay? I just- I didn't want you to make it into a big fucking deal." Sam runs his hand through his hair. 

You start to think you should probably let the brothers talk about this private. "This seems like a family thing, so I'm just gonna-" You point towards the door.

"No, Jesus you don't have to leave" Dean turns to his brother. "I'm sorry Sammy, I don't have any problem with you being bi, I just wish you had told me sooner." 

Sam walks over to his brother and hugs him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
Dean thumps him in the back. "It's okay, but put a fucking shirt on dude. And you two-" Dean steps back and points to both of you -"get a room."

Sam smiles and throws on a shirt before grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the door. "Come on let's go get ourselves a room."


End file.
